


why do birds suddenly appear

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of magic!Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to kill you.” Derek says. “I’m going to kill you then bring you back just so I can kill you again.” He glares which would be more scary if there wasn’t a bunny trying to make its way under Derek’s shirt and two birds building a nest on the top of his head.</p><p>-<br/>In which a spell goes wrong and suddenly Derek is being followed by all kinds of cute animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do birds suddenly appear

“I’m going to kill you.” Derek says. “I’m going to kill you then bring you back just so I can kill you again.” He glares which would be more scary if there wasn’t a bunny trying to make its way under Derek’s shirt and two birds building a nest on the top of his head.

"I’m sorry." Stiles says, and even to him it doesn’t sound true. The picture Derek is making right now - surrounded by all kinds of animals, from puppies to foxes and even cats - it’s hilarious. “I probably misspelled a word or two –”

“Probably?” Derek arches his eyebrow, points at the puppy barking happily at him. “Probably?”

Stiles gives him an apologetic smile while Lydia snaps a picture and Isaac finally loses it and starts laughing, leaning against Scott’s shoulder. Derek turns to glare at him but just like Stiles, Isaac doesn’t seem at all fazed by it.

“Okay.” Scott says, reaching out to touch Derek’s shoulder. “We should go to Deaton and –” He stops when one of the cats starts hissing angrily at him and a bird poops on his head. “what the fuck?”

“Oh my god.” Isaac laughs. “They thought you were going to hurt Derek!” He drops to the floor, clutching at his stomach and tries to catch his breath.

Derek’s face is _priceless_. Stiles doesn’t think he ever saw someone look so annoyed and smug at the same time. “Shut up.” He growls at Isaac, waves his hand around to try and scare the birds but they only chirp happily and keep flying around Derek’s head. “You –” He points at Stiles. “fix this.”

“But –” He tries but Derek only glares and Stiles sighs, annoyed. It’s not like this is just his fault – Deaton should have warned him that it would be hard to read the spell, he would have trained before or asked for Lydia’s help otherwise. He did what he could and Derek should be thankful he didn’t end up dead or something else. “fine. I’m going to see if Deaton knows anything.” He tries not to step on yet another rabbit and walks to his Jeep.

“Hurry up!” Derek yells. Stiles turns, opens him mouth to tell him to fuck off but then he notices Derek is begrudgingly petting a cat while a puppy tries to climb up his leg and it fills his chest with love.

This softer side of Derek is starting to show more often and it never fails to make Stiles smile. He loves watching Derek cooking, reading or helping Isaac with an essay, loves talking about history with him – because Derek is a big history nerd – and making him laugh. It’s amazing that even after everything he’d been through Derek is still here, maybe not entirely happy, but getting there.

Stiles admires him for his strength, even envies him a little for being so genuinely good, but above all – Stiles loves him.

“Stiles.” Scott calls, wiping bird poop off his hair and giving him a knowing smile. “Weren’t you leaving?”

“Yeah.” He mumbles weakly, looking at Derek smiling at a particularly happy fox. “I was – I am. Leaving.”

Lydia snorts, takes another picture of Derek with the animals. “Then go.”

“Yeah.” Stiles repeats again, finally turning to his Jeep. He really needs to find a way to break the spell for the sake of his own sanity. And also to protect all the animals in Beacon Hills, of course.

As if.

–

“Deaton said it’s probably going to wear off in – _oh my god._ ” Stiles stops, hand still on the door handle, looks around at Derek’s loft. “Did you really have to bring them all here?”

The loft looks like something taken from a little kid’s dream. There are rabbits eating carrots on the couch, puppies gnawing at pillows close to the bed and cats drinking milk from little bowls placed carefully on the floor, and in the middle off all the mess there’s Derek, sitting on the floor with colorful birds flying around his head.

Derek arches his eyebrow. “Where else was I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, maybe stay in the forest?” Derek rolls his eyes, gets up and heads to the kitchen.

“Forever?”

“The spell is going to wear off in a few hours.” Stiles says, following him. “It’s not a big deal.” Derek glares, looking straight at Stiles like asking ' _not a big deal?_ '. Stiles raises his hands. “I apologized!”

“Yeah.” Derek waves him off, throws a soda can at him. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it.”

That’s the thing though, Stiles kind of meant it. Not for cute animals to follow Derek everywhere, but for something that would make him less uptight, more _happy_. The entire time he was performing the spell he wouldn’t stop thinking about it – doing everything correctly so they would get rid of the stupid omega in the territory and then Derek would be able to go back to his life, do things he like and just be in peace.

Stiles shifts on his feet awkwardly, takes a sip of his soda and pointedly avoids looking at Derek. “God, Stiles.” Derek groans. “Why would you ask for _this_?”

“I didn’t ask for this specifically.” He whines. “Just for something nice to happen to you. I don’t know why the world thought that something nice meant puppies and rabbits.”

Derek’s eyes widen and Stiles feels his own face heating up. He wishes he could perform the spell right now and ask for a way to disappear forever. “Stiles.” Derek calls, when Stiles looks up Derek steps closer. “Thank you.”

Stiles gapes at him, runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. “For the puppies?”

“For caring.” Stiles’ heart starts beating faster and it feels like his legs are going to give out any minute now. No one ever looked at him the way Derek is looking right now, it’s a mix of fondness and something else that Stiles can’t quite point out.

“I just want you to be happy.” He blurts out, figures it’s the right time. If they are making confessions then he will confess everything.

“I am happy –” Derek says, eyes shining. “when you’re around.”

“Oh.” He grins happily, reaches out to take Derek’s hand and looks fondly at their fingers intertwined. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Derek smiles, cups Stiles’ cheek with one hand and presses their lips together. It’s soft, a light caress that manages to send shivers down Stiles’ spine. He circles Derek’s neck with his arms, tries to get even closer to feel the heat of Derek’s body against his and –

“Fuck!” He curses when a cat scratches his ankle. They look down to see all the puppies barking angrily and other cats hissing.

Derek starts to laugh and it’s such a beautiful sound that Stiles can’t even be mad at him. He can pretend though. “Shut up.” Derek shakes his head and laughs even harder, kisses Stiles’ cheek softly.

“It’s your fault.” He says. Stiles frowns but doesn’t say anything because well – it is.

Stiles groans. “I hate myself.”

Derek smiles softly. “Too bad, because I like you.”

Well, that’s good. Stiles can deal with that. “Better remember that in the future.”

–

Stiles tries to convince Derek to keep one of the puppies but Derek tells him he has Stiles and that’s enough for a lifetime.

Stiles smiles, throws himself at Derek and pretends not to be annoyed when a cat pees on his shoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
